Soul of a dragon 1
by WildWater020
Summary: Windstar is a girl who can turn into a stormcutter. And she meets a handsome male stormcutter. and he begs to go on the journey with her to raise a family! The male stormcutter loves Windstar and hopes to be her mate. Will they ever mate or will they ever have kids? Find out in Soul of a Dragon 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!:) It's me. So if you are wondering why am I making a story practically the same as 22ablanchard's story title? Well it actually very different than that stuff. It is a girl named Windstar. She is a young viking that can turn into a stormcutter. And well I know a lot about 22ablanchard! 1. She is my sis. 2. She is working on the 3rd soul of a dragon. And 3. She cried about how she fake killed midnight. Well thx for reading!:) Plz review! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Windstar's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I signaled the nadders to go for the far east huts and blow them to shards. "Gronckles go for the west huts! Zipplebacks stop banging your heads against each other and go for the north huts! Monstrous nightmares come with me to explode the great hall!" I roared. Then as we went there I saw my father. Stoick the vast. They only treated me like an outcast every single sad day of my life! I circled the man and the I shot a warning blast and then Stoick grabbed a bow and tried to shoot me down with it! He wasn't that good with a bow so he missed. "HA!" I laughed. Then I signaled the rest of the dragons to retreat and then I saw Snotlout shootdown some sort of dragon! The next morning I tracked the scent of the dragon and then there was a ditch that had a dragon crying in it. "Help me!" The dragon whined again. I came a little closer and I noticed it was a male stormcutter! I cut the ropes and he started to move and get up. "Wh-ooooooooooo are you?" The male stormcutter asked as he blushed constantly. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuu….. I am Windstar. Well if you love me now then will you kill me if I do this?" I said. Then I transformed into a human. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The male said. "Wait! what is your name!?" I roared. "Oh. It is Wildwing!" He said. "Nice name!" I said while jumping on him playfully. "Want to hang?" I said. "Sure!" wildwing said blushing again. Why does that guy love me so much? I mean it is flippin obvy that he loves me! But to me he is a bit of a scaredy dragon! Well anyways we have been flying for hours to look for somewhere to sleep. But we have never saw a den. But then like 5 hours later we finally found a perfect cave! With a good source of salmon and other fish. And all of those fish were in the same pond in our cave! And there was a nice lake just nearby for a swim. And drinking! It was a perfect cave to live in! "Sooooooooooooo ugh can we kiss? Wow I can't believe I had the guts to say that!" Wildwing said romanticly. "Uuuuuuuuuuu Why? Why do we have to kiss?" I growled. And I can't believe that he had the guts to say that too. "Please? You are a very pretty stormcutter and I-I- love you." Wildwing begged. "Fine. One kiss." I groaned. "Wait? before we do it can it be a long kiss?" He pleaded. "Fine!" I said. I mean he was a cute and handsome stormcutter. So why would it hurt for just 1 long kiss? *Smoooooooooooootch* "Wow! I can't believe that I just kissed a female stormcutter!" Wildwing Cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again and This chapter will be long and not ending weirdly! So 22ablanchard is doing fine with her stories! And I just hope you enjoy this chapter that will take me forever! So enjoy! And I am going to give a shout out to MMM! She was the first reviewer for chapter one! So thx MMM you gave me a lot of confidence to do this chapter so thank you sooooooooooooo much!**

 **Chapter 2**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wildwing's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It was just one stupid kiss!" Windstar said blushing. I thought that she loved me too. I mean she was doing the girly blushing thing to me! "So we should rest now." I yawned. "Na. I have a raid coming up in an hour." Windstar pointed out. "Ooooooohhhhh! Can I come with you? Plz?" I pleaded. "Fine!" Windstar groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Windstar's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we flew toward berk we were talking about the cave. "I mean how would fish get way up there in the pond? Only a dragon can fly that high!" I asked. "Ya! I mean seriously! It's like fish can fly now!" Wildwing agreed. I looked at him weirdly because he didn't know about flying fish that live in the ocean. We were at berk now and I signaled all of the dragons to go attack wherever they wanted. Yup it's freestyle Friday! And then I told Wildwing to come with me too attack the forge. Then I landed behind the great hall to turn into human form. "Gobber what happened!?" I Yelled. "A stormcutter just attacked the forge!" Gobber yelled. Then Wildwing just flew to the ground and roared at the vikings. "Get away from her!" he yelled. Then he took hold of my arms and then he took me away towards our cave. "What the heck! I was doing just fine down there! And you had to scoop me up and just take me away!" I yelled. "Srry... I just thought they were gonna hurt you!" Wildwing said. I turned back into dragon form. "Sorry I got mad at you. It's just now the vikings think I'm gone for good! now I can't do another raid in viking form." I blushed. Then he took his talon and made my chin look up at his eyes. "It's gonna be alright." he said. Then he just kissed me on the lips and then he flew towards the cave. Well that was just awkward. "Hey did you catch a fish for supper yet?" I asked while looking for a place to land in the cave. "Ya! 1 brown trout for me and 1 salmon for you." Wildwing said blushing. Well you have to give him one thing… he is a good fishing dragon! "Wildwing I wanted to tell you something I wanted to tell you for a long time...I...I…..Love you."I said blushing constantly. "WHAT!? You just said you love me!? Well I love you too!" Wildwing said flapping his wings constantly.

 **Well that was a very romantic chapter!:) So I am going to at least make 20 chapters for Soul Of A dragon! And please review for this story please!**


End file.
